FaceBook Randomness
by HornyWolf
Summary: You know those really random FB wall chats that make absolutely no sense unless you a part of it? Yeah, this is one of them...Ino, TenTen, Sakura, and Temari have a RANDOM chat Kinda sorta but not really yuri hints Rated M to be safe Funny


**I have to admit I love my friends, they make writing a cheep funny so easy, especially when all I have to do is copy & paste and change some names. Lol Enjoy!**

**Warning: Extremely Random **

You know those really random FB wall chats that make absolutely no sense unless you a part of it? Yeah, this is one of them...

Ino: Crap iv been found out! Time to change my identity! any ideas?

Sakura k. get a boy-cut. Get brown contacts. Where a body coat of foundation to make urself look either darker or more pale. try and pin down 'the girls'. Where boy clothes. Stick a sock 'down there' and call yourself Jonathan or Brady(or other boy name.) Good enough? :)

Ino you forget that the last time i tried "the sock" it kept falling out

TenTen put it in there right

Temari haha lol ur all freaking weird ( in a cool way )lol

Sakura lolol it stuck pretty fine w/ me. (Awkward silence) ...what?

Ino *reminisces of the awkward memories...*

TenTen ...

Sakura *grins*

TenTen O_O

Ino socks r fun!

Sakura very... very... verryyy... fun..

TenTen ewwwwwwwwwww

Sakura U want some too TenTen? don't be jealous. ur hawt too ~ *puuuuuurz

Ino Sakura*cough said the *hack hack seme

TenTen i have my own sock

Ino yes we have all seen ur creamy colored sock tenten

Sakura me and Temari are seme u 2 are uke!

Sakura lolol

TenTen no

Ino well the seme is the bigger of the 2 u kno can't help it im small framed!

TenTen ...me lost

Sakura TenTen your typing says 'no' but your mind screams 'yes!'

Ino 0.o oh god...scary thought...*rapes Sakura*

TenTen NO!

Ino Rawr!

Sakura OH YESSS!

Ino *walks away w/ tail between legs* ima go hide under the table now

Sakura awww Temari come back i need help w/ the two uke

TenTen o_o

Ino if we attack from the front and the rear we can take her down! i call rear!

Temari ugh since when am i a uke

TenTen . WHO?

Temari ?

TenTen *eats cake*

Ino (at) TenTen Sakura (at)Temari Sakura called u a seme

Temari no no i'm undecided i can be both ?

Ino sure Temari u can be a butchsitck

Ino neither a lipstick or a butch

Temari oh a seme well i'm undecided lol

Ino haha

Temari butchsitck lol

Temari wtf!

TenTen *sit on Sakura's head*

Ino o.0 oh god...which one? . .

Lee *creeps in* this conversation has been brought to u by...Poptarts...gotta love em

Ino SHUT UP Lee!

Sakura *gets closer to TenTen* :*

Sakura ohhh... Lee is here now is he? well i wouldn't kno that. this is an all girls thing. and he's blocked... muwahahahhaaaaa

TenTen ...*watches Sakura *

Ino he crept in and made a commercial

Sakura Purrrrr TenTen wants me yea?

Sakura Should I unblock him, Temari TenTen and Ino, u vote

TenTen O_O" *walks away slowly*

Sakura ;)

Ino Sakura idk

TenTen *hides under table*

Sakura fiine.. i unblock.

Ino *shoves TenTen out* my table

TenTenAHHHHHHHHH NO SHE WILL GET ME!

Sakura ahhh i see.

Ino u let me get raped last night this is ur punishment

TenTen *Sees her* .

Ino *watches Sakura like a hawk*

Sakura why meee?

TenTen *hides in bed*

Ino ur the stalker!

TenTen ..

Sakura *crawls in bed* ooo u want it?

Ino dun dun dun duuunnnnnnnn'

Ino *starts to take on new identity...tapes chest down...cuts hair like a dude..positions sock*

TenTen *gets out* . she is following me

Ino *jumps TenTen* sock rape!

Sakura W00T!

TenTen *moves to the side*

Ino *lands on TenTen's head*

TenTen ahhhhhhh

Sakura

TenTen gold fish

Ino feel the weight of my humongous butt! *bends TenTen over so her butt in the air* here u go Sakura!

Sakura yay! *lunges for TenTen*

TenTen O_O"...no force

TenTen *runs*

Ino if u run u have to take me w u remember?

Sakura *heart broken*

TenTen .

TenTen O_O"...

TenTen *takes a shower*

Sakura O.o...

Sakura mind if i joiiin ya?

Ino 0.0 * OHH God *jumps out of the shower* im outa here!

TenTen O_O...i didn't know Ino was in there?

Sakura yaaa me either...

Ino i was on ur head remember!

TenTen ohhhh

Temari this is why I left this convo a long time ago~

**(Yes…about the raped thing….i had a dream and she was in it, I was being rapped and well she let me get raped. T_T )**

**Review if you give a damn.**

**~HornyWolf**


End file.
